An Awkward Incident
by summerfairy97
Summary: Chaos. Pandemonium. Lust. Sometimes we just need a little push, and sometimes that push just confuses us.


**A/N: Hello this is my one of my One-shots and I'm looking forward to reviews on how it was and if I'm a crap writer. Thanks for your cooperation.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter **

…

I leave the window open, letting cold air glide into my room. Christmas holiday is almost over and the time is approaching for us all to return to Hogwarts. If I went downstairs I would find many of my Weasley cousins running haphazardly around, creating chaos as usual. Of course our 'Pre-return to Hogwarts' ritual of everyone sleeping over will never get _old_ but I find myself needing a break from the pandemonium. Of course Al and Lily are here and Scorpious has been staying with them all break because his parents went on business to some foreign country in the East, and I should probably be getting back downstairs. Wow, aren't I the best host?

I run my fingers along the surface of the comforter that I have laid on my bed. Thinking is one of the only things I can do without screwing up. Thinking about school, my insane family, my friends, _Scorpious._

Wait…Where did _that_ come from?

Never mind, just a slip of the mind, waits…can that even happen?

My thoughts are interrupted abruptly as someone knocks on the door, _Great just what I wanted, company._

"Come in," I mumble

"Where have you been? Everyone has been wondering where you've gotten off too," says Scorpious.

My eyes widen in surprise as I become uncomfortably aware of the fact that my hair is an abominable mess, I'm wearing a tank top without a bra, and my legs are spread and bent quite awkwardly if you speculate on it, though it's quite a comfortable position, and I don't even _know_ the state of my room.

"Why is it so cold in here, is the window open? " Scorpious asks as he makes to close the window. I groan in response, flipping over onto my stomach, feeling just as insecure and uncomfortable as I was lying down on my back.

Clearly, this thick boy doesn't have the sense to leave. So he just stands there with a very stern expression.

"Now, is that anyway to act as a host?" He mocks.

"Sod off," I retort, not really in the mood to fight.

"Come on Rose! This is no fun, it's the last day of break,'

"Not everyone enjoys being an animal and partying you know." Take a hint and _leave!_

He doesn't get the hint, how typical! Instead he grabs my arm and pulls me into a standing position. I stumble wildly as he suddenly let's go of my after pulling me with more force than I think he intended, so of course I do the typical Rose thing and as I feel myself stumble again I grab onto his shirt and end up pulling the poor boy down with me.

Now he's on top of me, and let me tell you, a 16 year old boy is much heavier than expected. I stumble to get up, but his hand slips my silk shirt that was thrown on the floor and his chest ends up slamming into mine, and not in a good sexy way. I let out a low groan and it's not very pleasant when something that heavy slams into your breasts.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Rose! Are you okay?' he asks. Clearly he sees my eyes watering, maybe I should kick him in the place where it really hurts, at least then we would be even.

He helps me get up, and I obviously can't massage my sore breasts in front of him so I go into my 'PMS mode' and say,

"Get. Out. Now."

"So are you coming?" He inquires. Oh _when_ will this boy learn?

"GET OUT!" I scream loudly. My voice cracking. Damn that _really_ hurt, more than I expected.

"Okay, I'm sorry Rose," he squeaks so pathetically I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

…..

While we're on the way to Kings Cross station, I've decided I should probably apologize, I mean I should probably give him a break, he is a boy after all and that tend to be extremely stupid at most times. I would know, as I have so many male relatives. When we get there the Potters and Scorpious are already there.

I see him talking to Al, and step towards him. I come up from behind him and say to Al,

"Hey Al, can I talk to Scorpious for a second?"

He looks at me strangely but agrees.

I drag Scorpious, who looks confused, and a bit scared, into an empty compartment inside the train.

"Sit," I use my commanding voice.

He sits and looks up at me expectantly. I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you yesterday, you didn't deserve it and I might've over reacted a bit."

"A bit?" He says.

He just wants to get slapped doesn't he? Maybe I really should kick him in the groin.

"I know why you're apologizing," He claims

"Um…because I've realized my error in judgment?"

"No, because _you _like me"

I snort at this, "Oh really? And what makes you say that."

"My incredibly dashing good looks of course!" He exclaims.

Well. I didn't deny it did I?

"Well aren't you a modest one? And who says _dashing_?" I retort.

He sighs dramatically and steps forward and places his hands on my shoulders. Well maybe I am physically attracted to him, a bit, that doesn't mean he can just do whatever he pleases!

Then suddenly he crashes his lips onto mine and after a few seconds I kiss his back. Soon he's got me backed up against the compartment wall.

_You shouldn't be doing this._

_Why the hell not?_

_It's wrong!_

_How? It feels so good._

Suddenly he stops kissing me and I look up at him.

And he smirks.

_Smirks_

"And before you said you didn't like me!" He says

I'm still in my daze

Then he walks away.


End file.
